


and i won't be bothering with mourning

by milo_the_fish



Series: time is a bendy ruler that is broken half the time [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DSMP but make it DND, Family Reunions, Gen, Niki | Nihachu-centric, TommyInnit is an enigma to Niki Nihachu, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_the_fish/pseuds/milo_the_fish
Summary: Niki just wanted the new resident to get Tommy to open up.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Mentioned), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: time is a bendy ruler that is broken half the time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175411
Comments: 9
Kudos: 199
Collections: SBI Fics to Make Sebbie Cry





	and i won't be bothering with mourning

Niki hadn’t known what to make of Wilbur, or his son Fundy, the first day they were in the Sempei lands. He had been very kind, a charming smile with sweet words, a grin always shot at the shy child that was holding his hand but hiding behind his leg. Wilbur had gotten along well with everyone she and Punz introduced him to, even becoming extremely friendly with Tubbo and George. The one event that had caused the little seeds of doubt was when they walked him on the outskirts towards Ponk’s tree and Tommy’s house, he had been talking amicably with Punz, laughing politely at some joke that they had been made. Niki had just been excited to introduce Wilbur and Tommy, she thought they would maybe get along well, even with the little she had known about Tommy at the time.

When they all first gathered in the Sempei, Tommy had always been an enigma to her. He was _young_ , way too close to childhood to be separated from his family, but he hadn’t seemed to be bothered one bit that he was the youngest of them all, or the fact he hadn’t brought anyone with him besides Tubbo. Those two were as thick as thieves, spreading their own chaos in the first couple hours of introductions. You couldn’t help but love them, though, their youth and their passion was something Niki could look up to. It’s odd to look up to someone younger than you, but it works. Beyond Tubbo, though, Niki didn’t know of anyone else that Tommy was close to, no family that he mentioned by name, no letters written to parents about his whereabouts, nothing like Niki had. She sent letters to her mother almost weekly, telling her the little things that were happening, sending them through carrier parrots.

Something else that Niki never mentioned, but noticed, was just how normal he was. Which is an odd thing to say, but everyone in the Sempei lands are odd, they have something going on with them that lead them here; from Skeppy’s growing scales of ore to Tubbo’s protruding micro-horns, but Tommy was _normal_. He was human, or at least Niki assumed he was human, but there wasn’t any indicator of him being anything abnormal. Tommy was also closed off, in a way that shouldn’t exist in a child of his age, his blue eyes will steel over and his voice will go steady, deepening a few octaves, and any piece of the smiling kid was gone. She hadn’t seen that part of him a lot, only when he was faced with Dream, but sometimes when everyone in town talked about who they had waiting for them, he would clam up, Tubbo rubbing up and down his back and giving him a smile.

It was the only time she had ever seen Tommy sad, when people mentioned family, when they mentioned growing up, and Niki knew that maybe Tommy was mature for his age, he was already emancipated for christ-sakes, but she could see the mourning of a time that he never had. Maybe he was still grieving, nostalgic for a person or place he will never see again. Niki wishes she knew, she wishes she was someone he felt safe opening up to, but he never went to anyone besides Tubbo for anything. She understands why, it seems those two grew up together, but she wants him to understand that everyone else here loves him. They want to know him, they want to make sure he is okay, they just want to help. It’s why she hoped that maybe Wilbur would be that person.

He had this aura to him that radiated safety, _protectiveness_ , a warmth that Niki knows she wouldn’t be able to project for long amounts of time. She only knew him for a few hours, and she felt safe in his presence; it was just this air he had to him. There was just something to the way his broad shoulders were set straight, jutting out like shields ready to protect those smaller than him. It was also the cadence in his voice, underlying like a golden honey, telling your brain in a subconscious buzz that he has you, he will defend you. She hoped that Tommy would feel safe enough with him to let down some of his walls, to allow someone in, to free up some of the burdens that obviously weigh him down like lead balloons. As well as the protectiveness, Wilbur had a quick wit, a sarcastic tongue full of flowery language and a plethora of quips that runs circles around just about anyone who challenged him. Tommy always likes a challenge, he likes to verbally joust anybody that gets in his way, his words sometimes hard-hitters and sometimes mis-used. It’s what made him more interesting in some aspects: his large vocabulary was not backed up with a dictionary.

Wilbur seemed like he could be a good teacher, he could guide Tommy, show him even better ways to go about some of his disputes. He could give him essential pieces of language, of _knowledge_ , that nobody gave him. Wilbur could be so good for Tommy, and she really hoped he was.

It’s why she practically skips past Ponk’s tree towards the semi-stone house that Tommy resided in. A smile was sitting on his face as she knocks on the door, hearing a loud, “Coming!” in response. She turns on her heel to face Wilbur, Fundy, and Punz, “Here is the final resident you have yet to meet, Tommy!” Wilbur’s smile falters for a moment, his eyes widening and his free hand flinching, but he easily composes himself before she can even mention his brief panic. That’s when the door opens in, “’Ello, ‘ello what d-” Tommy stops himself, staring at Wilbur, his mouth falling agape. Before she can ask him what happened he slams the door and they can hear the loud lock, Wilbur tries to cover all the emotions he seemed to be feeling, but she can still see the fear in his eyes. There is something they aren’t telling them, or at least, maybe Wilbur just reminded Tommy of someone, and Tommy reminds Wilbur of someone. There could just be a giant case of coincidence going on, hopefully something they could fix. Niki doesn’t know, but she knows that Tommy _never_ acts this way with new residents.

He is always welcoming, a bright smile on his face and a welcoming air. Tommy has never shut the door on a new resident, never did something as rude as gaping at them. It was just—so very unlike Tommy. “I’m sorry, Wilbur, he’s usually never like this,” she apologizes, hoping he isn’t too offended by Tommy’s reaction to seeing him. “No, it’s alright, I’m sure—it—I’m sure I just remind him of someone,” Wilbur laughs off, his voice going higher in pitch and he scratches his neck. It was the first time Niki has ever heard him stutter, or do the laugh she grew to know was one he did when he was nervous.

The rest of the day the interaction had left her mind after she told Tubbo that Tommy probably needed assistance with “his discs”, and he sped off to deal with his Tommy, but it didn’t go unnoticed to Niki when Wilbur watched the boy run down the Prime path towards the TommyInnit Incorporated headquarters. He had looked sad, a strong wave of longing shooting out from his heart and sending a barrier around him. When they continued the tour, he had acted like the interaction didn’t happen, he seemed unbothered that the resident little brother didn’t seem to like him one bit. It was even more obvious when Tubbo had dragged Tommy down the path towards the plaza and it looked like Tommy wanted to be anywhere else.

Niki did try to ignore the glances that Wilbur kept shooting at Tommy and Tubbo, his smile turning sour, the edges of his lips down-turning. He looked angry, but he also looked sad. Niki didn’t know which one was the correct answer, but she knew any of the hope she had for them getting along was slipping out of her fingers like sand. Tommy was collapsing in on himself even more, shutting off even Tubbo for a few short minutes as he stood across the clearing from Wilbur. It got even worse when they entered the community house for the Welcoming feast, Wilbur and Tommy seemed to avoid each other no matter how much Niki (or surprisingly, Tubbo) seemed to intervene. Wilbur continued to play with Fundy at a table while Tommy sat on one of the windowsills staring out the window, ignoring the boisterous party going on around him. Tubbo had given up at some point and was now discussing something with Eret and Sapnap, his chalice only half full of what seemed to be the nectar that had been passed around earlier.

At some point in the night Wilbur had bid them all good night, he needed to put Fundy to bed as it was getting extremely late for the youngin. They all wished him safe travels to the inn he was staying in until he was able to build his home. The rest of the night was a blur, because none of them noticed when Tommy slipped off the windowsill and slinked towards the closest door, trekking into the cold night.

The next day, though, had been the most confusing for everyone. While they nursed light hangovers and headaches, there was jovial laughter heard from the main square, a one particular voice they were all used to, and a new one. Niki had peeked out of her curtains, trying to see what was going on and was surprised to see the display in front of her. Tommy was smiling, and absolutely cackling at something Wilbur said, the latter’s arm was thrown over the kid’s shoulder and they were absolutely giggling. Fundy was trailing behind, playing with a bee and clapping as it flew around him. On one side of her: she was happy that Wilbur and Tommy were getting along, but on the other she was absolutely confused. It was hard to process that immediate change that they had drastically taken over-night.

Tommy was letting someone other than Tubbo touch him, he was smiling like the devil, and he seemed happy. Wilbur was practically mirroring him, an absolute beam sitting on his face and a air of calm surrounding him. This wasn’t just new friendship, there had to be more to the story. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry this is quite short, and if there are any errors I apologize I wrote this in about an hour or two :>
> 
> my new twitter :) 


End file.
